The present invention relates to an improved locknut and key therefor.
By way of background, there are now in common use locknuts and keys of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,498. These locknuts are used to prevent unauthorized removal of automotive wheel rims. As explained in the foregoing patent, the locknuts can be removed only by use of a special key which has a curvilinear flange which is received in a mating curvilinear groove in the locknut. Fabricating an elongated curvilinear groove is a relatively difficult and expensive machining operation. In addition, if the torque applied to the key is not distributed squarely on the locknut, the key can slip from the groove. Also, in the past, aligning the flange of the key into the curvilinear groove of the locknut has been difficult because the key had to be rotated relative to the nut while perfect axial alignment was maintained until the flange dropped into the groove. If there was any misalignment, the mating relationship could not be achieved. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.